The Other Woman
by Sir Knight Silvayne
Summary: What if Hisao came from a wealthy family? What if Iwanako followed Hisao to Yamaku? What if Iwanako was determined to keep the other girls out of Hisao's life?


The Other Woman

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Speech"

"_Personal thoughts_

Summary: What if Hisao came from a wealthy family? What if Iwanako followed Hisao to Yamaku? What if Iwanako was determined to keep the other girls out of Hisao's life?

The Other Woman

It had been over a month since Hisao Nakai had transferred to Yamaku High School. Half a year ago, Hisao was a normal teenage boy in a regular high school; however, during the winter break, Iwanako Kazami, a girl from his old class sent him a letter – a love letter- it described how she wanted to meet him at the front of their schools forest. In the middle of Iwanako's confession, Hisao began to experience a terrible pain in his chest. Little did he know, this would be the beginning of a new life for Hisao….

Hisao Nakai had been welcomed into Yamaku High School with open arms. Some of the students had welcomed him with open arms and were friendly with him to an extent. We currently find ourselves with Hanako Ikezawa a shy and timid girl with a painful history, but with a good and gentle heart. Since Hisao Nakai had come to Yamaku, she has slowly but surely been changing for the better. When Hanako was just a girl, her mother and father were killed in a house fire. She survived because her mother sacrificed herself to protect her daughter against the flames. While Hanako survived the fire, it left her terribly scarred. Eventually, Hanako was orphaned and became a ward of the state and eventually found herself at Yamaku.

(Hanako POV)

Today is a big day for me! There isn't anything going to stop me from going to class today and then later… and then later going to the convenience store with Hisao. I can't help but smile, just a little bit really. As of late, Hisao and I have gotten closer to one another. I've slowly began to trust him because of how kind he is and how he doesn't judge me based on how I look. I get up from my bed and begin to get ready for the day ahead of me. For the first time in a long time, I am actually looking forward to going out.

If it's with Hisao, I know I'll be OK.

Thankfully I arrive just in time for class to begin. As I walk in, I see Hisao being cornered by none other than Misha and Shizune. I softly close the door behind me so I won't bring any attention to myself. I slowly move towards Hisao to confirm that we are going into town this evening.

"G-g-good morning, H-Hisao."

I ignore the looks of confusion coming from both Misha and Shizune and instinctively use my right hand to cover the right side of my face. Hisao however, turns to my direction and gives me a small smile. It was a small but lovely smile nonetheless.

"Good morning Hanako. How are you this morning?"

For just a split second or two, I feel my heart skip a beat. "Um… About today…?"

I do the best I can to continue talking to him but with Shizune and Misha staring at me; it's too difficult for me to continue.

"So you have yours and Lilly's shopping list then? Don't worry; we'll head out as soon as classes are done for the day. I promise." Again, Hisao gave me another small smile and like a few minutes before, my heart skipped a beat. I do the best I can to return the smile but instead give him a nod. Before I can say anything to not end the silence between me and him, Hisao speaks up.

"I'm looking forward to it really."

Hearing that, I can't help but blush a little. I give him a small smile this time and notice again how both Shizune kept giving me a jealous look. I guess she wanted him for today and well…

_He's mine today and I am not sharing!_

Before we can talk anymore, Mutou-Sensei comes in the door. Judging from his appearance, he is also feeling the effect from yesterday's festival as well. The class proceeds to go through the motions. No one is actually paying attention and there are actually some students who have fallen asleep in the desks as well. Even Mutou-Sensei gave in as well after a five hours of teaching. By the end of the day he just assigned us reading material and then proceeded to dismiss class.

"BWAHAHAHA!"

I can never help but jump whenever I hear Misha's laugh. It hasn't even been thirty seconds since Mutou-Sensei let us out of class and already like vultures, both Misha and Shizune have surrounded Hisao and are already bent on taking him with them…

_Not on my watch!_

Composing myself, I quickly get up and put my belongings away and walk over towards Hisao.

"Hicchan! Come on and join us," Misha voices out. "Shiichan and I still have lots of work to do from the festival and an extra hand will help get the job done faster!"

"I'm sorry Misha but, I've got plans." Hisao said to Misha who in turn translated what Hisao said towards Shizune. Now that I think about it, Misha has to do a lot in order to keep Shizune in the loop of things. I, I really want to be alone with Hisao now so, I gently tap him on his shoulder.

_Score! First time I ever touch a boy!_

He immediately turns around to face me with a small smile on him. My heat skips a beat again. Before he can say anything I see Shizune looking at me with a questioning look that could be described as 'What are you doing here?' Well, perhaps maybe not that blunt but, more or less. As of now, I am more than sure it is safe to say that Shizune is… a bit jealous of me. I mean, I know Hisao has been here for a month and I barely know him! No one has ever gotten so close to me. Hell! He's even passed Lilly by a very small margin.

"Wow Hicchan! You sure do move fast don't you?" Misha said with a trademark grin. "Don't worry," she continues, "We'll let you go out on your date! BWAHAHAHA!"

After hearing Misha, I start turning red, my cheeks begin to heat up and I want to run as fast as I can out of the room. I don't thankfully. I steel my resolve and decide to stay put and wait until Hisao has properly finished his conversation with the girls.

_A d-date…? I can see how Misha would come to that conclusion. Hisao and I have been alone together inside the school library but, then again, I don't think they know that. Still, I can't help but imagine what a date with Hisao would be like… sigh; I bet it would be amazing! Hisao is already a gentleman! I can imagine Hisao wearing a dark suit, his eyes shining brighter than they do during the day, his scent of peppermint fresh from being put on, and his smile! His wonderful, beautiful, lovely smile! I think that if Hisao would be on a date with someone he truly likes, he would never stop smiling! _

Instinctively, I place my right hand over the side of my face. I'm embarrassed from my own train of thought and thankfully the others seem oblivious to my own embarrassment.

"I'm gonna regret saying this but: I'll make it up to you both somehow."

Instantly a large grin appears on Misha's face.

"YOU MEAN, YOU'LL JOIN THE STUDENT COUNCIL?!"

The loudness of Misha's voice startles me but the calmness of Hisao's voice settles my nerves. I can't help but hide behind him….

"No, I'll buy you and Shizune a bag of sweets. Now if you excuse me, I've got to get going.

Misha pouts a little but immediately gets over it and goes back to grinning.

"Spoilsport, but I'm holding you to that. I'm salty too sweet while Shicchan is the opposite!"

With that both Misha and Shizune take their leave. Before they leave though, Shizune casts another glance in my direction and this time it's one of jealousy. For some reason, I can't help but feel just a little triumphant.

_Victory is mine!_

Hisao turns to face me and catches my attention. "You ready to go Hanako?"

I'm still too embarrassed to speak so I simply nod my head in agreement. With that, Hisao and I start walking out the classroom door. Hisao is out before me and hold the door open for me like a true gentleman. Before I am out the door though, Miki Miura, the girl from the track team calls out to me.

"Hey Hanako," she waves her hand over in a motion that says 'come here.'

I look over to her with a curious look and simply walk over to her. She knows she has my attention; she grins at me like a predator waiting to strike, and says something I did not expect.

"Go get him tiger!"

She continues to grin at me while I turn red and simply cover the side of my face again.

I turn around and quickly walk out the door and walk out into the hallway. Out in the hallway, Hisao and I are finally alone.

"Do you have everything you need? He asks, I reply with a nod. "Alright then, let's get going shall we?"

The walk towards the school gate was met with comfortable silence between two friends. It's strange that in the few minutes that school has been let out, the entire building was already empty. Considering that today is Friday, I can't blame the other students for wanting to get back to their homes. When we do reach the school gates, there is a large group of students there just talking, laughing, and enjoying each other's company. I start to feel as though they are making fun of me…

I can't help but feel so damn nervous.

I briefly look up and see that one of them was looking in our direction and then laughing.

I move closer to Hisao while at the same time, tightly gripping my school bag as tight as I can. My knuckles turn white from how tightly I am gripping my bag. I guess Hisao must have noticed how tense I had become because he… he placed his hand on my shoulder and then smiled again….

"Don't be scared Hanako. You can do this. Believe in yourself okay?"

I stopped walking and looked at him.

He stopped too and looked directly at me.

For the first time, someone actually gave me confidence to do something rather than shield me from the world like a little girl. With his back facing the sunset, he almost looks like something from out of a fairytale. A knight who has been blessed by God himself…

_A knight who doesn't fight for me but… fights with me…a knight who is more like a pillar of strength rather than a shield…_

I can't help but think about what Miki said to me inside the classroom. Does, does she think I should make a move on Hisao? Would… would Hisao even want someone like me? He could do so much better to begin with! There's Lilly, she is a goddess if I had to say so. Shizune who is brilliant and beautiful, Emi who may have lost her legs but makes up for it with her own beauty and energetic and positive attitude her and her friend Miki the same as her. Anyone of them would be so much better for Hisao than I ever could…

"…ko?"

I didn't realize it but my eyes were starting to get watery. As much as it pains me, I could never have a chance with Hisao not with… not with the way I look.

"Hanako!"

I jump at the sound of Hisao yelling my name. I hesitantly look up at him, in the time I have known Hisao, he has never once raised his voice. I'm scared more than anything else. What if Hisao leaves right now and our friendship is over? What if… what if he's realized how I actually look and is ashamed that I never told him about my scars?

I do the best I can to speak but, nothing comes out of my voice. As though he was sensing my hesitation, Hisao does something that I never expected anyone to do. Hisao gently places his right hand on the side of my face, the side that isn't covered by my hair.

"H-H-Hisao…?" I said with a bright blush on my face.

"I'm sorry that I raised my voice at you. You had me worried," Hisao said with a sincere smile on his lovely face.

_My very own heart is beating faster and faster with his touch. No one has ever touched me the way he has, nothing perverted like but, still, its… it's a nice feeling._

"Let's get going shall we?" Hisao asked me as he removed his hand from my face and then holds his hand out for me. I'll admit: I'm sad that he removed his hand but, I'm happy again that he wants to hold my hand.

_I-I've never held hands with anyone before. _

I slowly grab onto his hand, and am surprised that Hisao interlocks his fingers into mine.

_His hand is so warm, strong and rough…I don't want to let go of it. _

With my hand being held onto his, I forget about my mild panic attack and we proceed to the grocery store. It was a small but fun experience for me. Hisao would grab something and have fun with it for a while before finding something else to play with. I couldn't help but giggle with some of his antics. It wasn't until we got to the registers when I noticed something was wrong. I forgot my wallet. There was no way for me to run all the way back to the dorms because within twenty-minutes the store would be closed. I guess Hisao noticed my troubles once again because he put his items together with mine and smiled once again.

"We're together," Hisao smiled as he looked to the cash register employee. The woman smiled back at him and nodded simply. She began to check out all the items and proceed to place them carefully within the bags. As she finished, she rang up the total, and asked how it was going to be paid for.

I do the best I can not to look at Hisao but I can't help it. Hisao reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his brown leather, slightly worn out, bi-fold wallet. He grabs a gold looking credit card and hands it to the cashier.

With that being done, Hisao grabs the bags and we walk out. I felt so bad the entire time we were at the registers. Hisao must think I only asked him to come with me so I could have him pay the bill!

"I-I-I promise to re-pay you, Hisao," I must sound pathetic.

Hisao simply stops dead in his tracks and it takes a while but, he looks back at me again with a simple smile on his face. "You don't have to do that Hanako."

I wasn't sure what to say at the time so I nodded and gave a slight smile and walked a little faster to match his pace. Hisao… is a true gentleman!

As we continue to walk back to the school, Hisao shifts the bags he was holding onto his right hand, with his left arm free, he surprises me once again. He places his arm on my shoulder and gently pulls me in toward him. I let out a surprise but very quiet gasp.

"Let's head back home," he said softly. With that, Hisao and I walk back to the school.

I find myself enjoying this walk with him. It… it feels right to me. I surprise myself by wrapping my own arm across his waist and then place my head on the crook of his neck.

_It's like w-we're a couple! _

I enjoy this more than anything else truthfully! With no one else on the street with us, and our only companion is each other, our way guided by the light of the full moon, it was like we were heading back to a castle at the top of the mountain! With it being so close to curfew, I realize that I spent a few hours alone with a boy, with Hisao no less!

We arrive at the school with thirty minutes before curfew goes into effect! Hisao walks me to my dormitory like the gentleman he is. We arrive at the entrance to the girl's dorm and it pains me to remove my arm but I do it anyway. However, Hisao doesn't give me my bags; he just looks away as though something is on his mind.

"H-Hanako…?" The slight stutter in his voice surprises me. Hisao is so full of confidence that I would have never expected him to stutter like I do at times, when I am nervous or scared.

"Yes, Hisao" I reply instantly. If something is bothering him, I want to help him anyway I can for him!

His face turns red, slightly, but it's noticeable. "If it's alright, there are, well, two questions I would like to ask you but, I'm not sure which one to ask…"

"You can ask them both Hisao," I say to him. "Only, if, only if I get two questions in return. Please?" Wow. Where that came from, I wonder to myself.

"Okay," Hisao takes a deep breath and closes both his eyes. After what seemed like an eternity to me, he regains his composure and looks toward me. "Hanako…" he trails off for a moment, I don't show it but the suspense is killing me! "Will you do me the honor of going out with me tomorrow and becoming my girlfriend?"

My eyes widen in response to what Hisao just asked me. My heart is beating faster and faster and my part of me wants to run into the girl's dorm and hide under my blanket. I fight that part of me off and stand my ground.

"This was without a doubt a great day for me Hanako, I enjoyed every minute of your company and I really want to spend more time with you. And well… if you don't feel the same way then, that's alright. I just hope we can still be great friends."

For the first time in my life since the fire, since my parent's death, am I wanted…

I never once believed that someone would actually want me. I enjoy spending time with Hisao whenever possible and would love nothing more than to spend even more time with him. The thought of being his girlfriend is a great bonus for me. He may even want to kiss me!

_SAY YES DUMMY! SAY YES! _

"YES! I WOULD LOVE TO GO OUT WITH YOU AND BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND AS WELL HISAO!"

Although I didn't mean to yell, Hisao is slightly taken back by my sudden shout. Still, that doesn't stop him from giving me a full smile, with that he moves closer to me and pulls me into another hug. Without hesitation, I hug him back as tightly as I could without hurting his heart. I just got a boyfriend and last thing I want to do is hurt him.

Being held by Hisao was something like out of the many books I read inside the school's library. I could have stayed like that the whole night if at all possible, but, our hug was cut short by one of the school's campus security officers.

"Hey," the security officer said, "it's almost curfew, so do what you've got to do and then head back to your rooms." He stayed there making sure we did as he told us to do. As much as I didn't want to let go of Hisao, I did. He handed me my bags from the grocery store and said goodnight to me. However, before he could turn around, I pulled him in by grabbing his tie and kissing the right side of his cheek. I couldn't believe what I just did. My face begins to blush a scarlet red and with that I quickly said goodnight to him and ran all the way up to the fourth floor. I could have taken the elevator but I was too excited from today's events. I had to tell someone, I had to tell Lilly!

As I reached the corridor to my room, I stop running and slow down, gasping for air. I was a little sweaty but that's fine! After collecting myself, I walk fast toward Lilly's room, which is right next door to my own. Although it was unintended, I knocked –well banged hard- on her door.

"Lilly! Lilly! Lilly!"

I said as I continued to knock hard on her door. After a few seconds she answers. She opens the Door and there she is dressed in her dark blue pajamas. "Hanako, is everything alright?"

My best-friend Lilly Satou, while she may be blind, she is the nicest, kindest, girl I have ever met! She may treat me like a child at times but that's just her way of showing she cares for me. I quickly give her our usual hug and then grab her hand, pulling her toward her bet so we could sit and I could tell her the great news!

"Everything's fine Lilly! You won't believe what just happened!"

(0.0.0)

AN: This is my first "Katawa Shoujo" fanfic and I am pretty happy with how it came out. If you haven't played "Katawa Shoujo," I would recommend playing it; well it's more like reading. It's a great visual novel that made me feel so many different things at once. It literally changed me into a better person! Review please and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible!


End file.
